The Bonehunters/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in The Bonehunters in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. (This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes to be added.) A * Able, 14th Army * Agayla, mysterious mage on Malaz Island * Ahlrada Ahn, a Tiste Andii spy among the Tiste Edur * Aimless, a Bridgeburner spirit * Ampelas, an Eleint * Andarist, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, aka 'High King of Bluerose' * Anomandaris, original form of the name Anomander * Anomander Rake, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, leader of the Tiste Andii of Black Coral * Antsy, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Apsalar, an assassin * Apsal'ara, (aka 'Apsalar'), Lady of Thieves * Apt, a female Aptorian demon of the Shadow Realm * Aragan, Fist of the Malaz Island Garrison, stationed at Mock's Hold, Malaz City * Ardata, Mogora recognized as "...one of hers..." by Cotillion * Artara, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Avower, a retired Royal Torturer of Ugarat B * Bairoth Gild, an old companion of Karsa Orlong * Balgrid, 14th Army * Balm, Sergeant, 14th Army * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rek * Baran, Hound of Shadow * Barathol Mekhar, blacksmith * Baria Setral, Red Blade * Barukanal, original form of the name of Baruk of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan * Baudin, companion of Felisin Paran and Heboric Light Touch * Bell, 14th Army * Bellig Harn, 14th Army * Bent, a Wicken cattle-dog, 14th Army * Beru, Lord of Storms * Bidithal, a High Mage of the rebellion * Blend, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Blind, Hound of Shadow * Blistig, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Bluepearl, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Boatfinder, Shaman/guide of the Anibar tribe * Borduke, Sergeant, 14th Army * Bottle, 14th Army * Bowl, 14th Army * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, 14th Army * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool * Bridthok, priest of Poliel * Brokeface, leader of the plague survivors in G'danisban * Bucklund, a Bridgeburner spirit * Bult, a Wickan ghost * Burn, The Sleeping Goddess * Burnt, 14th Army C * Caladan Brood, powerful Warlord, enemy of the Malazan Empire * Carrier, boy who survived the Seven Cities' plague, was re-named 'Crokus' * Cartheron Crust, sea-captain, 'Old Guard' member * Charl, Commander, Kartool City Guards * Chaur, a villager * Claw Apparition, Claw murdered by his Clawmaster * Claw Lieutenant, Claw under Pearl's command * Coll, Councilman in Darujhistan * Coltaine, Wickan Fist of the Malazan 7th Army in Seven Cities * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, (Second in Command to Leoman of the Flails) * Cord, Sergeant, 14th Army * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka 'The Rope' * Crippled God, King of High House Chains, aka 'Kaminsod' * Crump, 14th Army * Curdle, a spirit * Cutter, once Crokus of Darujhistan * Cuttle, 14th Army * Cynnigig, Jaghut D * Dancer, master assassin, co-founder of the Malazan Empire * Darpareth Vayd, Trade Mistress, Trygalle Trade Guild * Dassem Ultor, Imperial Malazan First Sword, reportedly killed outside Y'Ghatan * Deadsmell, Corporal, 14th Army * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal of the First Empire * Delum Thord, an old companion of Karsa Orlong * Derudanith, original form of the name of Derudan of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan * Dessembrae, Lord of Tragedy * Dessimbelackis, founder of the human First Empire, creator of Dejim Nebrahl * Detoran, a Bridgeburner spirit * Draconus, Elder God, consort of Mother Dark * D'rek, God/Goddess of the 'Worm of Autumn' * Dujek Onearm, Commander of Onearm's Host * Dunsparrow, Captain, Y'Ghatan city guard * Duiker, Imperial Historian attached to the Malazan 7th Army E * Ebron, 14th Army * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Eloth, an Eleint * Envy, Soletaken sorceress * Ephras, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Eres'al, a progenitor spirit who haunts Bottle * Exent Hadar, Commander of marines aboard the Malazan Jakatakan Fleet F * Falah'd of Lothal * Falah'd of Ugarat * Faradan Sort, Captain, 14th Army * Fear Sengar, Tiste Edur * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave * Felisin the Younger, refugee from Raraku * Fenar, a villager * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks' * Fiddler/Strings, Sergeant, 14th Army * Filiad, a villager * Flashwit, 14th Army * Foreigner, a frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn, Malaz City * Futhgar, Corporal in Onearm's Host G * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt, 14th Army * Gamet, Fist, 14th Army * Ganath, a Jaghut * Ganoes Stabro Paran, ex-Malazan Captain * Gear, Hound of Shadow * Gentur, twice-shipwrecked Malazan soldier * Gesler, Sergeant, 14th Army * Gethol, Jaghut, Herald of High House Chains * Gothos, Jaghut mage, father of Icarium * Grandmother of Bottle, his teacher of the elder forms of magic * Greyfrog, a demon * Grey Goddess, aka Poliel * Grizzin Farl, Elder God known as 'the Protector' * Grub, a foundling * Guano, 14th Army * Guardian of the Deadhouse, resident of the Azath, "Deadhouse" * Gumble, critic of the artist Ormulogun * Gupp, 14th Army * Guthrim, one of four Seven Cities bandits H * Hanfeno, 14th Army * Hannan Mosag, Tiste Edur, once known as the 'Warlock King' * Hanno, 14th Army * Hanradi Khalag, Tiste Edur Preda * Harbyn, Corporal, 14th Army * Hattar, a bodyguard of Tayschrenn * Havok, a Jhag horse ridden by Karsa Orlong * Hayrith, a villager * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant of Treach * Hedge, a Bridgeburner spirit * Hellian, Sergeant in the city guard of Kartool * Hood, 'God of the Dead' * Hormul, invisible wraith playing Troughs in Smiley's tavern in Malaz City * Hubb, Corporal, 14th Army * Hurlochel, an outrider in Onearm's Host I * Ibb, 14th Army * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass * Icarium, a Jhag * Inashan, Captain of the Ugarat City Guards * Ipshank, infamous healer (referred to only)The Bonehunters, Chapter 20 * Iron Prophet, aka 'King Iskar Jarak' * Iskaral Pust, a priest of Shadow J * Jessa and Jessa, two village women * Jhelim, a villager * Joyful Union, champion scorpion, 14th Army * Jump, 14th Army K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Kallor, once known as the 'High King' * Kalse, an Eleint * Karpolan Demesand, Trygalle Trade Guild * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior * K'azz D'Avore, Commander, Crimson Guard, enemy of the Malazan Empire * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Keneb, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Kindly, Captain, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * King of Sepik * Kenryll'ah demon, proprietor/bouncer of Smiley's tavern in Malaz City * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess, obsessed with death and destruction * Kiska, a bodyguard of Tayschrenn * Korbolo Dom, renegade Malazan Fist, ex-commander of the Whirlwind Legion in Seven Cities * Koryk, 14th Army * Kribalah Rule, High Mage, aka 'Rule the Rude' * Krughava, Mortal Sword of the Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God, aka 'Maker of Paths' * Kruppe, a 'small, round man' in Darujhistan * Kulat, a villager * Kulp, a cadre mage, 7th Army L * Laseen, Empress, ruler of the Malazan Empire * Legana Breed, T'lan Imass warrior * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the rebellion * Limp, 14th Army * Lobe, 14th Army * L'oric, a High Mage of the rebellion * Lostara Yil, aide to Pearl * Lubben, gate keeper of Mock's Hold, Malaz City * Lutes, 14th Army M * Madan'tul Rada, Lieutenant, 14th Army * Mael, Elder God of the Seas * Mallet, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Mallick Rel, Jhistal priest of Mael * Mammoltenan, original name of Mammot of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan * Manask, companion of Ipshank (referred to only) * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Masan Gilani, 14th Army * Master Investigator, investigated the deaths at the Kartool Temple of D'rek * Mathok, desert tribes' Warleader, Army of the Whirlwind * Maybe, 14th Army * Mayfly, 14th Army * Mebra, a spy master in Seven Cities * Mesker Setral, Red Blade * Minala, commander of the 'Company of Shadow' * Moak, Sergeant, 14th Army * Moby, Mammot's bhok'arala familiar * Mock, pirate king who once ruled Malaz Island * Mogora, a D'ivers * Monok Ochem, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Mosel, Sergeant, 14th Army * Mother of Nil and Nether, a Wickan ghost * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness * Mud, 14th Army * Mudslinger, a twice-shipwrecked Malazan soldier * Mulch, a Bridgeburner spirit * Mule, mule ridden by Iskaral Pust * Murillio, a consort in Darujhistan N * Naval D'natha, a girl in G'danisban, possessed (for a time) by Soliel * Nefarias Bredd (also spelled 'Neffarias') * Nether, a Wickan witch * Nil, a Wickan warlock * Nimander Golit, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, son (or grandson) of Anomander Rake * Nisstar, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Nok, Admiral of the Imperial Fleet * Noto Boil, company cutter (healer) in Onearm's Host * Nulliss, a villager O * Obo, a mage living in Obo's Tower in Malaz City * Olar Ethil, Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Onrack the Broken, an unbound T'lan Imass * Oponn, Twin Jesters of Chance...the Lad pushes (bad luck), while the Lady pulls (good luck) * Ormulogun, an artist * Osseric, 'Lord of the Sky', father of L'oric * Othun Dela Farat, map-maker of reliable maps P * Palet, Cartheron Crust's First Mate on the ship Drowned Rat * Panek, member of Minala's 'Company of Shadow' * Pearl, a Claw * Pella, 14th Army * Phaed, half-Tiste Andii/half-Human, daughter of Nimander Golit * Phyrlis, Jaghut * Picker, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Poliel, Goddess of Pestilence and Disease, sister of Soliel * Pores, Lieutenant, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * Pormqual, High Fist, Malazan Seven Cities Army Q * Queen of Dreams, aka T'riss * Quick Ben, High Mage in the 14th Army R * Raest, Jaghut guardian of the Azath, "Finnest House" in Darujhistan * Ramp, 14th Army * Ranal, Lieutenant, 14th Army * Rat, rodent 'scout' of Bottle, nicknamed "Y'Ghatan" * Reem, Corporal, 14th Army * Rhulad Sengar, Tiste Edur emperor of the Letherii Empire * Roach, Hengese lapdog, 14th Army * Robello, 14th Army * Rood, Hound of Shadow * Rove, 14th Army * Runter, a Bridgeburner spirit * Run'Thurvian, Destriant of the Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, 14th Army * Rynag, Captain, Untan Imperial Guard * Rythe Bude, Fist, an officer in Onearm's Host S * Saltlick, 14th Army * Samar Dev, a witch of Ugarat * Sandalath Drukorlat, Tiste Andii, wife of Withal * Sands, 14th Army * Sathbaro Rangar, Arapay warlock * Saur Bathada and Kholb Harat, Tiste Edur warriors * Saygen Maral, Claw * Saylan'mathas, past General of the Nemil * Scabandari Bloodeye, Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint * Scalissara, 'Goddess of Olive Oil' in Y'Ghatan * Scant, 14th Army * Scillara, refugee from Raraku * Sedara Orr, Client, Trygalle Trade Guild * Selv, wife of Fist Keneb * Senny, 14th Army * Septhune Anabhin, Priest of Poliel * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow, aka 'Ammanas' * Sha'ik, 'Chosen One', title used in Seven Cities * Shan, Hound of Shadow * Shank, a Bridgeburner spirit * Shard, Corporal, 14th Army, brother of Sinn * Shortnose, 14th Army * Silanah, an Eleint, companion to Anomander Rake * Silchas Ruin, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Sinn, 14th Army * Skinner, Crimson Guard * Smiles, 14th Army * Sobelone, Sergeant, 14th Army * Soldier of High House Death * Soliel, Goddess of Health, sister of Poliel * Sormo E'nath, a Wickan warlock * Sorrel Tawrith, enemy of the Malazan Empire * Sorrit, an Eleint * Spindle, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Spite, a Soletaken and sister to Lady Envy * Squint, Malazan archer at Aren * Sradal Purthu, priest of Poliel, once from Y'Ghatan * Sribin, Priest of Poliel, spy for Mebra * Stacker, Corporal, 14th Army * Stebar, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Steth and Aystar, warrior children (siblings) in Minala's 'Company of Shadow' * Stonefinder, Anibar tribesman, kin of Boatfinder * Stormy, Corporal, 14th Army * Storuk, a villager * Sturtho, a Claw * Surly, Mistress of the Claw under the Emperor Kellanved * Stuk, a villager * Sweetcreek, Captain, an officer in Onearm's Host T * Taffo, 14th Army * T'amber, Tavore's aide * Tak, an armourer in Malaz CityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22 ♦ * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Taralack Veed, a Gral and agent of the Nameless Ones * Tarr, Corporal, 14th Army * Tavore, Adjunct, Commander of the 14th Army * Tavos Pond, 14th Army * Taxilian, an interpreter * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage * Telorast, a spirit * Temper, Malazan veteran, frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn, Malaz City * Temul, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Tene Baralta, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * The Three, immortal sorcerer kings of Shal-Morzinn * The Tyrant of Darujhistan, an ominous individual whose return is foretold to Cutter/Crokus Younghand * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'Mother of all Dragons' * Thikburd, 14th Army * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, 14th Army * Throatslitter, 14th Army * Thyrss, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * T'morol, bodyguard of Mathok * Toes, a Bridgeburner spirit * Togg, (with Fanderay) the 'Wolves of Winter' * Toles, 14th Army * Tomad Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Topper, assassin, commander of the Claw * Torahaval Delat, a priestess of Poliel * Touchy, a city guard in Kartool * Travalegrah, original form of the name of Travale of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan * Traveller, a powerful warrior * Treach, the 'Tiger of Summer' * Trotts, a Bridgeburner spirit * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Truth, 14th Army * Trynigarr, past warleader of the Trell * Tugg, Sergeant, 14th Army * Tulip, Corporal, 14th Army U * Udinaas, escaped Letherii slave of the Tiste Edur * The Unbound, 'seven' T'lan Imass of High House Chains * Unnutal Hebaz, Preda, Letherii Army * Urb, a city guard in Kartool * Urdan, a villager * Urko Crust, 'Old Guard' member * Uru Hela, 14th Army V * Varat Taun, Captain, officer under Twilight's Command * Vedor, Falah'd of Y'Ghatan * Vole, Cartheron Crust's crow's-nest Lookout on the ship Drowned Rat W * Whiskeyjack, Sergeant of the Bridgeburners, 'Old Guard' member * Widdershins, 14th Army * Withal, a Meckros blacksmith, husband of Sandalath Drukorlat * Wraiths of Shadow, three customers of Smiley's tavern in Malaz City X-Y-Z * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda, commander of Letherii forces * Yorad, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:The Bonehunters